A Fresh Spring Breeze
by AntipodeanOpaleye707
Summary: It had been five years, five years since he left them. But his legacy lives on in the lives of all of them, young and old. No particular pairing, just one big happy family


**AN:** So okay, this isn't my first fan-fic, but this is the first one that I don't have severe doubts about, and will not be deleting. That aside, this is set oh, 9-ish years in the future. That's all I'm telling you. Enjoy, and don't forget to review at the end!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own NCIS, or anything associated with it, that's all CBS's. I do however own a couple of characters mentioned in this fan fic :)

* * *

It was a fine September afternoon, the flowers and the trees recently woken up from their yearly slumber. The pleasant breeze that flowed through the air brought along with it the smell of spring, and in this instance, the smell of steak on a barbeque. In a small backyard in suburban Washington D.C. sat a group of people, not that many, maybe ten or so. The adults of the group sat around a table talking about recent happenings are their workplaces while the children, bored with the adult's conversation played together on the grass. An elderly man, around perhaps his mid seventies, stood at the barbeque, occasionally turning over the meat and joining into the conversation at the table. A young baby sat silently on her mother's lap observing the adults conversation, not making a sound, not disturbing the peace that surrounded her.

The peaceful air was punctured as the sound of two young children bickering flowed through to the backyard.

"Just like their parents." A man of around his early forties said with a role of his eyes.

"Do you expect anything less McGee?" A gothic woman of around the same age said in an almost patronising tone.

Before McGee could reply the back gate was opened and a family of five arrived on the scene. The two bickering voices were now found out to be that of a young boy of around seven and his sister who was two years younger. Both children had shockingly green eyes, the same as their father, who scolded them for their bickering and told them to behave. The children's mother stood behind the three of them holding a young toddler whose brown eyes began to open from underneath his mop of dark curly hair as he awoke from his short nap.

The little boy glared in the direction of his older siblings as they ran towards their favourite Aunt, screaming at the top of their small lungs.

"Aunty Abby!" The two children engulfed the Goth in a huge hug, something they had picked up from her.

"Hey Shai, hey Bella!" she replied, reciprocating the hug. The young boy in his mother's arms stretched out towards his favourite Aunty, not wanted to miss out on a hug.

"Bee!" He said, reaching out to the Goth who laughed, taking the toddler from his mother's arms and engulfing him in a hug as well.

"I haven't forgotten you Zaccy, don't worry about that!" The young boy laughed as his Aunty tickled his little nose, one of the things that made him as happy as could be.

"Sorry we are late, someone made a mess and would not own down to it." The mother of the three children said, looking pointedly at her two eldest.

"Own up Ziva, it's own up, not down." Her husband said exasperatedly as he bent down to grab a beer from the cooler. The woman just replied with a role of her eyes as she sat down with the others at the table.

"It's no problem, the meats not ready yet anyway." A petite, almost pixie-like woman with short dirty blonde hair said in a strong Irish accent, "How are you two anyway? I haven't seen you for a couple of weeks, with Maddie being sick and all."

"We're good, Shai has been, well, his father's son, getting in trouble at school for clowning around and chasing girls." Ziva said with a nostalgic smile on her face. The other woman let out a small laugh, not surprised by the news at all, for as long as she had known her husband, she had known his teammates.

"Sounds like the Tony we know." The third woman at the table said, joining into the conversation. Sensing a "girl-talk" coming up, the three men at the table grabbed their bears and moved away as quick as they could.

* * *

"How is it every time we meet up like this they end up going straight into their girl talks?" A yet unmentioned man exclaimed taking a sip of his beer.

"Dwayne, if I knew the answer I'd tell you. I'm still trying to figure out when the hell Ziva got into the whole girl talk thing in the first place, she used to hate it." The three other men, including the one looking over the barbeque quietly chuckled, silently agreeing on the change that had occurred to Ziva over the past years.

"It all started when she met your wife McGee." Tony trying to sounds serious, but a slight smiled slipped onto his lips as he took another swig of his beer.

"Hey, don't blame Cara! You had already knocked up Ziva when they met." The younger man replied, standing up for his wife.

"Whatever you say Elf Lord, but ever since your McPixie came onto the scene Ziva's been a lot more…. Feminine."

"Please stop calling her that Tony!" McGee said, slightly annoyed that the nickname Tony had given his wife when they first met still stuck to that day.

"Ah, but I can't dear Timothy, for your dear Carrabelle is but a Pixie, with whom you have had two little Pixie-like children with." Tony said in a poor attempt at an Irish accent. McGee just glared at Tony, giving up on trying to stop his endless teasing.

"I do hate to interrupt your conversation my dear fellows, but the meat is ready to be served." The elderly man said as he put the last piece of meat onto a plate, "My every declining health restricts me from carrying as much as I used to, so if you don't mind." He nodded his head in direction of the plates piled with meat.

"Of course Ducky, I'll take them over for you." Dwayne said, taking the two plates and heading to the table, away from his boss and co-worker who had engaged in a glaring competition, which was nowadays a seemingly daily occurrence.

"Come on chaps, let's get going, we had some delicious food to devour, I hear Carrabelle's salad is delicious." Ducky said as he gently patted both men on the back as he headed towards the table laden with food.

* * *

After all the salad, potatoes and steak had been consumed (the later mostly by Tony, and Shai), and the table had been cleared, all sixteen people around the table closed their eyes. Even the youngest of the group, six-month-old Stella (Dwayne and his wife Emma's third child) had her eyes closed, more due to the fact that she was asleep than aware of the situation. All were silent, the air around them was as well, except for the occasional chirp of a nearby bird, or the rustling of tree leaves. Then Tony spoke up, eyes still closed, his voice strong but quite;

"We are here today to remember a great man, a leader, a man who left an eternal legacy. Although he may of passed several years ago now, his memory lives on. He made an impact on our lives, one that will never vanish. I know for myself that if it were not for him I would not be the man I am today. I am ever grateful for what he gave me; a second chance, his blessing to marry my dear wife and the love that can only come from a father. We miss him greatly, but move on knowing that the world is a better place because of him. The spirit of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs lives on in all of us."

The group slowly opened their eyes, the adults; particularly those who had worked with the remembered man remained silent. It was the fifth anniversary of Gibb's death, five years since their mentor, friend, father figure had left their world in a hail of bullets on the Mexican border. They all remembered the man that he had been, a Super Hero amongst the normal, a God amongst all humans. A man that had changed their lives forever.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah I know it's not that long, but I just need to get that out, it's been on my mind FOREVER. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review! Reviews are love. And if you by any chance want me to write more about these characters, just say so in the reviews, there may be more one-shots coming! P.S. Yes Palmer wasn't in there, I couldn't really fit him in.


End file.
